Pony Problems
by cansomeonethiswierdreallyexist
Summary: 3 Mysterious mares walk into Ponyville. They hold a huge secret; they are actually humans. Meet Storyboard- the resident bronie, Fashion Foward and Curtain Call- her 2 friends. Along the way, they meet interesting people that are just like the ones at home... Probably Storyboards fault.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: A New Beginning

Skye opened her eyes. For some reason, instead of being at her desk with a pencil in hand doing her homework, she was in a strange clearing inside a forest. There were forests around where she lived just outside of San Francisco, so this was probably an elaborate prank created by her snotty younger brother and his friends. So, Skye did the sensible thing: she stood up. Or, at least she tried to. It didn't end well. Skye fell. She stuck out her hands to catch herself, as the ground was rapidly coming closer to her face-zone, but instead of hands were _hooves._ Skye gasped.

"Could it be? Could this be a dream come true? Or is this just a dream? It's probably the latter." Skye paused, with her eyes closed.

"When I reopen my eyes, I will be in my closet of a room doing school work. " She opened her eyes. She was still in the clearing. Blinking in disbelief, Skye turned to look at her butt. Instead of wearing jeans, she had nothing on; on her bare flank, was a quill pen writing on a piece of parchment.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I don't know how I did this, but somehow, I'm my PONY PERSONA. I am Storyboard. I AM IN EQUESTRIA! This is a dream come true! I just can't-" She was cut off from her obsessive fangirling by a scream. That was a horror movie grade scream right there.

Skye's head snapped to look behind her; standing there was a white mare, with a frizzy mane the color of the Pacific Ocean, staring her in utter shock and disbelief. The mare stopped shrieking, but just to take a breath.

"Hey, you. Fashion Forward." The mare was confused by this name. "Shut up". The mystery mare shut up.

The blue maned pony's eyes widened in recognition to her best friends voice. "Skye?" she hissed. " What are we doing here? Where is 'here', for that matter?"

Skye glared at her friend, whose real name was Sammy. "What did I say?" she asked, inquiringly.

"I'm shutting up now."

"Here's the short explanation: I am a brony. I like My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. You know, that show for young girls about the magic of friendship? Yeah, that one. Anyways, my pony persona is Storyboard. Yours is Fashion Forward. You can make an outfit out of anything. I can (hopefully) write or draw multiple things at once using my magic, so it can be like, well a storyboard. Any questions?"

"Skye, you know quite well that I do not share this… "brony" thing with you. I DEMAND an answer!" she screeched. Sammy was not a brony - she was a Hunger Games fan. In fact, Sammy did not even know that her best friend was one of these so called 'bronies'. The fact that Skye was a brony didn't bother her- it was the fact that she never told her freaking BEST FRIEND about it made Sammy miffed.

Seeing the look of annoyance on her friend's face, Skye quickly said "Well, I thought you would laugh. And besides, I'm pretty sure that I've slipped up and made several My Little Pony references lately…" Skye paused, trying to think if she had. She did. "Also, I just never thought to mention it. "

"But still." Sammy said, indignantly. "I've told you about my Hunger Games obsession. Did you tell anyone ELSE? Hmm?" Sammy scoffed. "I'd really like to cross my arms right now. BUT I CAN'T. DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?" she shrieked.

Skye shrugged. Anger boiled in Sammy. "BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANY ARMS!"

"She sure as heck never told me," came a new voice.

"Before you two ask, you were shrieking so loud that I'm pretty sure the Timberwolves would have eaten you by know if it weren't for the fact that this grass is riddled with termites, which would evidently lead to their demise."

"Sara? Did you know Skye was a brony?" Sammy huffed.

"Yes, I did. She has made more references than she realized. Besides, a few days ago, I stole her phone to go on YouTube, and do you know what most of her search history consists of? My Little Pony. As for how much I know about this place? I babysit kids from anywhere from the ages of 2-10. Most of them watch Friendship is Magic. Now, lets get out of here before we get eaten, now, shall we? Please?"

Sammy narrowed her now enlarged eyes at Skye. "Fine," she remarked.

"I'm sure you can catch up with all things mainstream with Rarity, Sammy." Skye casually said. Sammy gasped.

"Really? Hopefully they have Maybelline cosmetics. I need new eye shadow for the premiere of Divergent!" she said elatedly.

Sara was getting awfully bored with the conversation. "Sam, Neutrogena is better for those things. And can we please go to the home of the zebra Zecora. I'm sure she can help."

All three ponies shook their heads in agreement. And with that said, they canteredoff.

After an eventful night at Zecora's tree, the three ponies trotted out of the forest into the town, Ponyville. Zecora had insisted that she teach them the basics of pony lore, how to do magic, as they were all unicorns, and gave them a few bits to start off.

Fashion Forward, Storyboard, and Curtain Call (Sammy, Skye, and Sara) walked together into the small town.

"Should we find a house first, or get jobs first? I mean. We have so few bits, and I do want to be able to pay back Zecora soon." Skye said.

"Let's get a job first," Sara said. "then it'll be easier to pay."


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Moving on in.

The three human-turned mares trotted over the hill that overlooks Ponyville. They decided to get Curtain Call (Sara) a job with the Cakes first. As they walked to the notorious gingerbread-like building called Sugarcube Corner, the ponies stared in awe at the town. The girls were used to San Francisco- also known as the complete opposite of Ponyville. Its charm came from the rustic-ness that is so… how to say… _inspirational_.

Storyboard, Fashion Forward, and Curtain Call shyly walked into the delicious smelling building.

"How may I help you?" came a matronly welcome. The voice belonged to a baby blue mare with a head full of cotton candy-like hair, Mrs. Cake. "New to town?" The three ponies bobbed their heads up and down. "Anything I can help you three fillies with? Oh! Where are my manners. I'm Mrs. Cake, and I own this shop with my husband. And your names are…?" She trailed off, eying the newcomers.

"Hello!" Curtain Call came forward. "my name is Curtain Call, and this-" she nodded towards Skye. "is my sister, Storyboard. The other is my sister, Fashion Forward. We came here after an..." she trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Accident?" Storyboard suggested with a shrug.

"Yeah… that sounds about right. Anyways, we, well, I really, was hoping to get a job here, as I do love to bake."

"I'm sorry, dearie, but we aren't hiring. I'm sure Lyra and Bon-Bon would love to-" Mrs. Cake was rudely cut off by an explosion of pink fur.

"NEW PONIES! MUST THROW A PARTY!" the blur said. Obviously Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie!" snapped Mrs. Cake. The blur came to a standstill. "OOOH! Are you guys getting a job here! That would be. So. Amazing! Will you be working with me? Or would you work on deliveries and-" Mrs. Cake covered Pinkie's mouth with her hoof.

"While they seem like kind ponies, we would not have anything for them to do!" was her stern reply.

"Maybe they can take care of Pound and Pumpkin?" Pinkie suggested.

Storyboard chose then to speak up. "Curtain Call has a lot of experience foal sitting. Maybe she can be their nanny and occasionally help with the baking."

Mrs. Cake pondered that suggestion. It was actually quite logical and would help a lot. "Actually, now that I think of it, that would be very helpful. Could you really do that, Curtain Call?" Curtain Call shrugged, replying with a grin. "Fine by me. I do love little fillies!"

"YAAY! NEW COWORKER! MUST. THROW. PARTY!" Pinkies voice was loud, and turned shriller with each word.

"Actually, we were hoping to not have a party." Fashion Forward said. But after watching Pinkie Pie's main deflate completely, she sighted dejectedly. "How about once we get our house and jobs, you can have a slumber party with us and maybe a few others we befriend?"

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie Pie said, her mane immediately puffing up again. She bounded away, off to tell Applejack about her new friends.

Mrs. Cake rolled her eyes at Pinkie's antics. "You start tomorrow! See you then. And if you need anything, remember to just come to us and we'll see what we can do to help."

"Thank you for being so generous! Curtain Call will see you tomorrow!" Storyboard said.

Once they had exited the building, Storyboard exclaimed "Off to Carousel Boutique!"

"Woah," was the only thing to come out of Fashion Forward's mouth as she stared at the beautiful building in front of her. It was fashioned like, well, a carousel, except more stylish. "Let's go in!" she squealed like a six- year- old.

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique! How may I be of service?" A beautiful white coated mare with blue eyes and a stylishly done violet mane, the exact color of the three mares' eyes, appeared from behind a curtain.

"New customers, I presume? Would you like a dress, hat, saddle bag, or anything?" Rarity said, giving the three sisters a once over.

"Actually, I would like to get a job here." Fashion Forward came up and said almost painfully bluntly.

"Sure, but only if you can pass my little _test_. " Rarity said, imploringly. Meanwhile, the three ponies inwardly groaned. It wasn't like they had no faith in their friend, it's just that they expect the test to be difficult.

"I accept the challenge." Fashion Forward said bravely.

"See that ensemble there?" Rarity pointed to a mannequin that was wearing a beautiful aquamarine dress that was simple and , something was just off. While beautiful, it didn't feel complete.

Fashion Forward's eyes lit up. This is what she was made to do. She became a blur of white and blue as she looked at the dress from all angles. She then got to work with the speed of a hurricane. Once she was done, Rarity gasped.

"It was pretty before, but now its just exquisite! You are hired!" Rarity beamed at Fashion Forward, who shrugged modestly.

"All I added was a black ribbon and a small diamond diadem. It was a perfect dress that just needed a little extra push. Oh, by the way," she hastily added. "We will be having a welcome to Ponyville slumber party at Pinkie Pie's insistence. We don't know when, but it should be soon."

"Darling, I'd love to come! Now do tell me about yourself…" Rarity motioned for Fashion Forward to come to her. They then started chatting away like old friends. As the two walked upstairs, Curtain Call and Storyboard left for the Ponyville Library.

As the two mares walked side by side through the market looking for the library, Skye said to Sara, "Curtain Call? Why don't you go look for a house for the three of us. I think I can handle getting my job alone."

"Are you sure? Absolutely, positively sure? Did you forget about Princess Twilight?"

"Oh. Crap. I did forget, but I still think I can handle it."

Storyboard swallowed nervously as she started towards the library.

"Finally" Storyboard grumbled as she walked into the tree. Her love of books pulled her towards the shelves to start browsing.

"Hello!" came a bright, cheery voice.

Storyboard gasped and immediately sunk into a low bow. "Princess Twilight!"

Twilight was shocked. Never had someone reacted like that in front of her. She shook her head. "Please rise. When I'm here, I'm just Twilight Sparkle, the resident librarian. So, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually, yes. Would you just happen to be hiring? My sisters and I just moved here and I'm afraid that we only have enough bits for a house rental. My name is Storyboard, and I love books. Love to read 'em and write 'em. Oh, I'm rambling aren't I? I'll shut up now."

Twilight blinked. The last time she had been made speechless was when she was told she was a princess, and that was ages ago. "Well, sure you can have a job here! I could always use the help, especially with my new….err… _duties._"

Storyboard tried not to snicker at that. She did not fail to horribly. Twilight rolled her eyes at the new mare. "Let's get to business, shall we? I suppose you know how to alphabetize by author, right?"

Storyboard nodded enthusiastically. "You organize the library by several sections: reference books, cookbooks, fiction, nonfiction, filly books, and comic books. Each book is alphabetized by author. If an author has multiple books, they are alphabetized by title. For series, put them in order of the series. Understand?"

Storyboard understood completely- that was exactly how she organized her own personal library. "Understood." She said with a small smile.

"There is a large portion of books that need to be shelved. Would you mind helping me with that?" Twilight pointed to a large pile of books on the wooden island in the middle of the room. The ponies set to work.

About ten minutes of working in total silence, Storyboard shyly said "Would you like to come over to my house for a slumber party sometime soon? Pinkie Pie and Rarity will be there. "

Twilight looked shocked. "Aren't you new in town?" the princess inquired.

"Well, yes, but my two sisters - Curtain Call and Fashion Forward - already got their jobs. Curtain Call is helping out the Cakes with Pinkie Pie and Fashion Forward is now working for Rarity. The slumber party is the only way we could convince Pinkie to not throw a humongous party for us. Fashion Forward is probably still chatting away with Rarity about all things mainstream and Curtain Call is house hunting."

"Oh, that makes sense." Twilight said, still processing the words of her new friend. "Wait, did you say that you are just now looking for a house? Shouldn't you have done that first?"

"We didn't want to move here and not be able to get a job and we barely would have enough bits for a week's worth rent. We would need jobs to even live in a house, and we just couldn't burden anyone with the task of housing us, even if they offered. Also, we need to pay back Zecora - we got lost in the Everfree and dropped our few bits and lost them. Zecora gave us enough to get back on our hooves, but still…" Storyboard's voice trailed off…

Just then, the door of the library tree burst open.

"Curtain Call! Back here!" Storyboard called and flagged her sister down. "Didja find us a house?"

"It's not exactly a house, but it's perfect. I found a way to use all three of our talents and its really near where we're going to live. Follow me!" came the swift reply.

Curtain Call led the way to a clearing just outside of town. Twilight gasped. "You're living in the Ponyville theater? I didn't even know it was for sale!"

"It wasn't."

Seeing Twilight's look of utter confusion, Curtain Call added "It took a lot of haggling with the mayor. All we have to do is run the place for free and we can live in the changing rooms that we can spiffy up to be bedrooms. The underground snack bar could be a kitchen. Story, you can write the scripts and stuff, Fash would make the costumes, and I'll direct the productions and run the place. How does that sound? Oh, and for the slumber party, it can actually be tomorrow, because I already ordered some furniture from the sofa guy, and he says we can make monthly payments."

"You. Are. Brilliant CC!" Storyboard liked the nicknames and decided to play along. "Wait till Fash hears about this! So we won't get bits out of it, big deal. It can be a community theater!" Storyboard blinked, finally noticing that her new employer was following them. "You get the place fixed up. Twilight and I will get back to work." Curtain Call nodded as the two bookworms trotted away chatting about the sisters.

_This might turn out a bit better than expected, _thought Curtain Call, who had been expecting the worst. Now, she thought it might actually be fun.


	3. Pony Tails 1

Side Story 1: Pony Tails 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. From the story to the references to nada. This story is purely fluff and a filler chapter. The actual story ( The Non-Magic Magic: the Power of the Shining) is a ponified version of the Shining, which was written by Stephen King.

Warning: I will not recommend anyone under the age of 12 to read this, because there are some adultish topics and violence in this chapter. Please ask a parents permission if you are younger than 12 (which is when I first saw the Shining and it scared the heck out of me.)

"And... done!" Storyboard cried, slamming the quill down with her magic. "I gotta show Twilight!" Storyboard ran off to find her friend, silently going there wasn't a pony version of Stephen King...

Story soon found who she was looking for. "Twilight!" She called. "Come look at what I wrote! Tell me if it's any good, because I may possibly make this one of our community performances."

"Sure!" Twilight said in a bubbly tone. "Let's see..." she looked at the pieces of parchment. It was long, but seemed interesting enough.

"The Non-Magic Magic: The Power of the Shining"

It was supposed to be an easy job. What Pinkie Pie didn't realize was that she'd have to go to the middle of the Everfree forest for just the interview.

"I am very glad you are here, miss Pinkemina Dianne Pie. I have been looking for a caretaker for this beautiful castle, but after the unfortunate incident with the Nights, no pony has volunteered."

"Of course!" Pinkie piped. The incident with the Nights was truly tragic. Nightstand, the father, went crazy from cabin fever and cut up his twin daughters and wife, just before committing suicide. "I have been wanting a quiet place to write, and the Castle of the Two Sisters seemed like a good candidate. I understand that I will have to make repairs, but my wife, Fluttershy, and kid Dashie, will help with anything possible. Dashie loves adventure, and I'm sure that she'd love to explore the maze and the topiaries."

"Well, I'm sure glad to hear that, but..." princess Celestia's voice trailed off, obviously uncomfortable with what she is about to say. Suddenly, she found the courage to speak again. "As a fair warning, even the most sane can turn." With that cynical phrase said, Celestia nodded. "Well, you get the job. I will see you in ten days for the tour, the day before you are completely isolated."

Dashie knew she wasn't a normal Pegasus. She didn't know how her 9 year old brain knew, but she knew. A couple times, she would be waiting for Pinkie, and then pass out. At least, that's that the doctors say. "It's just dehydration." They say. "This will never happen again," they say.

But it always does. What they don't know is that she sees things even she is out of it. First Spitfire comes. She is an orange filly with a fire like mane.

"Dashie, I have to show you something." She says, then it's like Dashie is in a tunnel. And in the walls of the tunnel are her memories. She sees the moment she was born, when she stands, to when Pinkie Pie strikes her face for ruining her manuscript. Through that tunnel she goes. The end is like a bright light, blinding and white. The end shows the visions. Dashie's eyes widened at the terrible image she saw. It was of a hallway. The hall flickered from being covered in mutilated corpses and being just a normal hall. The next image was no better. It showed a staircase. Blood started gushing from the upper floors, creating a truly gruesome image.

"Don't show me this!" Dashie squeaked.

As she was waking from her stupor, she heard Spitfire say "if you don't stop what is going to happen, this is inevitable."

"Dashie?" Fluttershy said anxiously. "Are you alright?" Her voice was faint at first, but grew stronger with each passing second. Fluttershy gazed worried at her daughter. Dashie was found passed out on the street, murmuring, no, no.

"I'm fine mom." Dashie said, trying to appease her frantic mother. Suddenly the door opened, revealing a Pinkie Pie that had not been seen for years. Her normally straight hair was frizzy and fluffy and had a huge smile on her face.

"I take it you got the job!" Fluttershy exclaimed. "Yup. Pack your things, we have to be there in ten days."

Dashie stayed silent. They had moved from their home in Baltimare for this job. She missed her friends, and from that vision Spitfire showed, Dashie doubted she would ever see get friends again.

Timeskip: 10 days later

"And this" Celestia said, in a bored tone "is the dining room. Zecora "she pointed to a strange looking mare covered with strips, who Fluttershy later told Dashie was a zebra." Will show you the kitchens and will tell you anything you want to know. Your quarters will be on the fourth floor, in Zecora's former bed." With that said, Celestia walked away. (A/N Zecora doesn't speak in rhyme because I hate writing that)

"Alright." The exotic creature said. She started walking up the stairs. "I'm first going to take you to your room, and along the way, we might as well stop by Princess Luna's former room. The caretakers originally were allowed to stay in any room they pleased, but after the tragedy decades ago they are now confined to my quarters." She stopped by a luxurious room covered in different hues of blue. The room flickered. Dashie's breath hitched. For just a moment, she saw blood, covering the walls and the body of a stallion lying there, dead from a gunshot wound in the head. A red mist filed the room. Then, it was gone. Zecora looked at Dashie felt a tug at her mind. Then Zecora knew.

Dashie had it.

Dashie had the Shining. The quarters were very nice. There was no morbid sign of death of anything of the like. "Now to show you the royal kitchens. I know your winter quarters have a kitchen, but feel free to use the many gadgets that are in the royal kitchen. There is a stack of imported hay you can eat for thanksgiving and some nice roses for hearths warming eve."

"Wow! There's so many things to use! I don't think I'll ever use them all!" Fluttershy said in complete awe.

"Miss Fluttershy, why don't you go join Miss Pinkie Pie in your quarters and I'll give doc here some chocolate ice cream."

"How did you know we call Dashie doc? And how did you know she likes chocolate ice cream?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Well," Zecora answered "she looks like a doc and any respectable filly loves chocolate ice cream. Now, come on doc!" Dashie cheerfully waved goodbye to her mother.

"How did you know I'm called doc? I know you're lying."

"I suspected, but now it's obvious." Zecora muttered to herself. You have the Shining."

"The what?"

"The shining. It's, how to say, a non magical magic. Unicorns can't learn it like magic. You have to be born with it. Sometimes, it can show you visions, or be able to communicate with others via telepathy. It's either a curse or a blessing, and it is what you make of it."

"How do you know all this?"

"I have it myself, and my grandma also had it. Now, try to tell me something. Seek me out with your mind."

'HELLO!'

Zecora winced. It came across, very strongly. "Good, now just speak it, no need to tell."

'Hello!'

'Much better.' Was the reply. 'I must be going now. I must warn you- stay away from Princess Luna's room and room 237. If anything happens, call me using the Shining. Now, shine on doc, and beware.' With that said, the zebra walked away.

Dashie soon found her parents. Pinkie Pie smiled at her daughter, but there was something sinister about it. That smile reminded her of the day Pinkie came home, fired from her party job for striking a young colt who was not having any fun. Pinkie soon turned to alcohol and became abusive. Dashie calls her Pinkie a) because Pinkie tells her to and b) she is scared to call her mom. That and it'll get confusing.

Timeskip: thanksgiving.

All was well. Dashie avoided Luna's room and room 237 like the plague. Pinkie's novel was going rapidly. One day, Dashie decided to explore the grounds. She was looking at the current topiaries. She was having a staring contest with a lion hedge. In the corner of her eye, she saw something move.

That something was big, green, and bunny shaped. Dashie tried to get a better look at the sculpture when claws raked through her chest. She ran. She ran like the wind. Then she remembered that she could fly. She flew toward the Castle, sending a rainbow steak behind her. There was a boom, then she flew through the doors to the Castle. She didn't stop there. She flew strait to her mom, sobbing. Blood was trailed through the Castle.

Fluttershy screamed. "Did Pinkie hurt you again? Oh, I'll leave her if she did"

"Pinkie didn't do this. The bad bushes did this to me." The tears running down Dashie's face stemmed.

"It's ok baby, it's ok." Fluttershy cooed, soothing the crying filly.

Timeskip: December 30th.

Hearths Warming Eve passed without incident.

On the thirtieth of December, Dashie was flying through the Castle, when she stopped at an open door. She opened it further.

Two fillies, with pink coats and brown manes, styled in an old fashioned was and wearing matching blue dresses, were standing in the room in a trance like state. Their odd coloring stood out in the faint red mist that shrouded everything in a reddish hue. "Come and play with us Dashie." They said in complete synchronization. Their voices were monotone and robotic, but it sounded like they were ordering Dashie.

She was paralyzed by fear. "Nope." Dashie said, finally emerging from hey hypnotic state, turning to flee.

The door closed, giving Dashie a slight view of the room number. 237. The fillies came forward. Each stuck a hoof out and proceeded to strangle Dashie. She bucked the door down and flew, triggering another sonic rainboom.

Again she flew to her mother. Fluttershy gasped when she saw the strangle marks on her daughter. "PINKEMINA DIANNE PIE! COME HERE THIS INSTANT." Fluttershy called. "Did you do this?" She said, her voice dangerously calm.

"What? No! I would nev- well, I didn't do this. Where were you Dashie?" Pinkie turned to Dashie, who had finally calmed down.

"Room 237" was all she whispered. Pinkie took off. When she got to the room, no pony was there. She then heard running water. Pinkie went into the bathroom. In the bathtub was a beautiful mare, with a coat that rivaled her own.

The mare came up to Pinkie seductively and pressed her lips to Pinkie's. Pinkie Pie sunk into the kiss. A few minutes later, Pinkie looked into the mirror. The once beautiful mare was withering before her very eyes. Pinkie gasped and broke the kiss and ran.

Meanwhile...

Fluttershy knew her special somepony. That somepony had a history of... how to put it kindly... going crazy. She approached Pinkie's typewriter. All that was written was one sentence, over and over. There were pages of it. 'All work and no play makes Pinkie a dull filly'.

"What are you doing?" Came a voice behind her. It was Pinkie Pie.

"You did it." Fluttershy said, accusingly.

"No, I didn't." Pinkie said and trotted away.

Pinkie soon found herself in a glorious ballroom, with a party going on. The place was dark and filled with elegantly dressed ponies. The best thing? There was a bar. "Man, I can just use some vodka." Pinkie said, heading in the bar's direction.

"Welcome Miss Pie." The sleek looking bartender said.

"Hello. I'm gonna take some hard vodka on the rocks."

Five shots, two bottles of vodka later...

"Hey" a drunken Pinkie slurred, annoyed. The bar tender spilled some alcohol on Pinkie Pie. "Mr. Night will take you to the rest room and clean you up." The bartender beckoned a dark blue stallion.

"I'll help you miss Pie." The stallion, Night, said. "Everything alright?"

"No." Pinkie slurred. "My wife and daughter have turned against me."

"Then I suggest you teach them a lesson like I did with my wife and daughters." Night said, handing Pinkie a rougue mallet. Pinkie grinned evilly. Hey eyes drifted outward, becoming the perfect picture of insanity.

Fluttershy tensed. It's like she had this sixth sense when she or Dashie was in trouble. And she knew.

Pinkie Pie had broken.

"Dashie" she hissed. "Run, hide in the kitchen. I'm going to lock Pinkie in the refrigerator." With a nod, the two ponies ran downstairs.

' Zecora! Pinkie has gone mad. Help!' Dashie hid in a cabinet while Fluttershy took s knife and walked to find her wife.

Meanwhile...

Zecora woke from her slumber to Dashie's voice, pleading for help. She got up and began the trek to the Castle of the Two Sisters.

'It's a good thing I live only a couple hours away!' Zecora thought to herself.

"Come here Dashie" a sickeningly sweet voice beckoned. "Come and take your medicine." "Pinkie! What are you doing?" Fluttershy gasped. Pinkie HAD gone mad. She was watching the rougue mallet swing to and fro.

"You." Pinkie seethed. "You turned my *hic* daughter against me." She raised the mallet.

Fluttershy ran.

Pinkie followed. They ran into the kitchen, and Fluttershy hid, near the refrigerator. Pinkie assumed thats where she was and turned to investigate. The door the fridge closed. Pinkie was locked in. Fluttershy gave a sigh of relief. They were safe, for now. She took Dashie and ran to get their things. They were leaving the Castle, one way or another.

Packing took a while. A) because the Castle is huge. B) because they are disorganized. C) because Fluttershy had to clean up because she didn't want the princess thinking they are slobs. Suddenly, there was a loud bang.

Pinkie Pie was on the loose. "How?" Fluttershy asked herself in disbelief.

"The nightmare." Fluttershy turned around to see who had spoken. It was Dashie, but not Dashie. Dashie said it, but it wasn't her voice.

"Spitfire?" Fluttershy guessed. "You are real?"

Spitfire chuckled. "Yes. The nightmare, the same one that infected princess Luna had infected Pinkie."

"How do we stop her?"

"You don't."

10 minutes prior:

Pinkie Pie sat down in defeat. She knew she lost, and unless somepony came down to help, she will rot until an idea came to her. "Night!"

The apparition of her advisor appeared. "What do you want, you failure?" It asked. He seemed more evil than before, but Pinkie never noticed.

"Get me out of here and I will succeed." She roared

"Fine. But if you fail again, you will die." Pinkie just waved the threat away.

The door opened.

Zecora ran into the Castle. She had gotten there with record timing- 1 hour instead of her usual 2 and a half. The sense of urgency definitely helped. She creeped into the great hall.

Pinkie Pie was there.

Pinkie stalked toward the frightened zebra. Zecora tried to run, but before she got the chance to, Pinkie Pie swung the mallet. It missed Zecora's brain, but man, it shattered her snout. Zecora crumpled to the ground, seemingly lifeless.

Pinkie Pie smirked. One down, two to go. She snuck to get quarters.

Back to the present:

Fluttershy ran into the bathroom with Dashie. There was a window there and a big snow bank below that would break their fall. She pushed Dashie out of the window. Fluttershy was half way out when Pinkie Pie made a hole in the door. Fluttershy screamed.

"Here's Pinkie!" Pinkie said in a crazed tone.

Fluttershy swung the knife she forgot she had grabbed. Pinkie screamed in pain. The knife lodged itself in her shoulder.

Pinkie sickeningly grabbed the handle of the blade and pulled it out. Fluttershy jumped out the window.

She saw a creature hobbling toward her. She was about to take off, but then saw it was a friendly face. "Zecora! Oh, I'm so glad you're here! Help us get away, please!"

Then Fluttershy noticed the state of her friend's snout. "Did- Did Pinkie do that to you?" Zecora nodded painfully.

Noticing her distress, Dashie said, "let's go in the maze. It will be hard for her to track us there." Everyone thought that was a good idea, so they entered the labyrinth.

Pinkie was mad.

Not only was she hurt but she had failed to kill those miserable mares, too. She saw them disappear into the maze and she smirked.

'Too easy' she thought. Pinkie Pie followed them into the hedges.

"Let's go left" Dashie suggested. They haven't seen hide or hair of pinkie, but they were incredibly cautious because they don't want to take any chances. So, they wandered farther into the gloom.

Timeskip: 43 minutes later

They were all tiring fast. The cold seeped into their flesh, making each movement harder and more painful. It wasn't until Fluttershy suggested that they head toward the exit that they felt an odd emotion: hope. They saw only Pinkie's tracks, but no actual sign of her.

They could go free. Five minutes later, they were staring at the exit to the maze. Blocking the exit was a horrible sight: Pinkie's dead body.

She either died from blood loss or the cold, because she was all bloody and frozen solid. She was just sitting there, with a gruesome smile plastered forever on her face.

The trio tiptoed around her and ran into the forest. They were nearly dead when they made it to Zecora's humble abode.

They knew, then and there, that they were going to be ok.

Timeskip: 15 minutes after they ENTERED the maze:

Pinkie Pie was dying. She knew that. So, with the last of her energy, she limped to the entrance and sat there. In get fading vision, she saw a unicorn glaring at her. It was Night.

"You failed." He said. Night's image flickered until he was a beautiful alicorn, as dark as midnight.

It was Nightmare Moon. The twisted princess of the dark lunged at the pink earth pony. Pinkie Pie was dead within seconds.

The End.

Twilight looked up. "That was really good... but very gruesome. You should have gotten your cutie mark in writing horror stories!"

Author's Notes: This has nothing to do with the actual plotline of the story, but I was reading the first mlpfim comic (page 81 of the full volume) and there was a shining reference, so I was like why not? Next week I'll post the slumber party and I'll make it super long and funny for ya guys. Thanks!

**I Finally got to putting spaces in. Sorry about that, folks. I wrote that on my phone and… well.. you kinda can guess. I had some spare time, but not enough to write a chapter, so I was all like 'hey, why don't I do this?'**

**On a completely unrelated note, I FINALLY SURVIVED MIDDLE SCHOOL. I swear, if I had to be there any longer, I would keel over and did. (please, do not call suicide hotline or whatnot. Im just saying that this year was incredibly painful.)**


	4. Chapter 3

Episode 3: It's Party Time

'Twas the night of the first slumber party.

"I am, like, so excited!" Fashion Forward squealed. The remaining sisters nodded in agreement. "Hey Story, didn't you say this was your first slumber party?"

"Yeah… My mom doesn't want to feed other kids breakfast and she kinda thinks we're a _bit _too loud. Personally," Storyboard continued. "I think she is simply too lazy." She paused for a moment, as if remembering something. "Hey, what time is it? When is everypony coming?"

"Really? Can't your 'alarm belly' tell you that it is 5:30 - dinnertime?" Curtain Call said, in a very sarcastic tone. "Besides, everypony will be here in a few. They- or at least Twilight will be here in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

The door flew open, with Twilight Sparkle herself panting as though she ran from the library here. "Sor *pant* ry I'm *pant* late*pant* ever*pant*y*pant* pon*pant*y*pant" (Translation: "Sorry I'm late, everypony!")

Fashion Forward got a mischievous look on her face, "Actually," she said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Everypony else is here. You're late- it's already 6:15"

Twilight gasped. "Oh no! I'm late…" She fell in an exhausted heap on the floor.

"Hey Twilight!" came an almost irritatingly cheery voice. Pinkie Pie came bursting in through the door, obviously NOT reading the situation, for she said "Why are you on the ground? Is that where you're going to sleep? Oooh, I call this area!" and she too plopped onto the floor.

"We decided to prank Twilight by telling her she's late." Storyboard and Curtain Call glared at the aquamarine-maned pony. "Ok, well I decided to prank Twilight by telling her that she is late."

Pinkie Pie took a look at the room. It was a massive room, obviously expanded to fit three ponies. There were three beds, each one marking a different pony's territory. To the right wall, there was a bookshelf, with more books than one thought possible, as they moved in without a single possession. There was also a built in desk filled with papers and drawings, with some taped to the wall of the room. The bed was simple; a plain bed (complete with built in mini bookshelf) with white sheets and blue pillows. This was obviously Storyboard's part.

To the left wall, there was the closet; again, filled with more stuff than one thought possible for having lived here for only a couple days. There was a desk filled with design ideas, and even a mannequin with a half-finished design. The bed was, again relatively simple, except with extraordinary covers. They consisted of scraps of all different kinds of fabrics, from sleek, pink silk, to navy blue chiffon, to forest green cotton, all stitched together to make one amazing piece. The pillows were pink chiffon. Whoever didn't get that this was Fashion Forward's room was a little slow.

That left the middle. This part had the window, which was covered by curtains of a deep burgundy color. Again, the bed was simple; white pillows and red sheets. An interesting addition to the bed was a built in sound booth similar to a theater's tech booth. There was also a keyboard and guitar, indicating that Curtain Call's musical talents.

"Nice room." Pinkie Pie commented approvingly. Twilight nodded in agreement. She headed towards the desk in Story's space. On it were drawings of different ponies.

"Are these friends of yours?" Twilight asked, indicating the portraits of ponies.

"Nope." was the concise reply.

"Then why do you have pictures of ponies you don't like?"

"To burn them, of course! Sometimes, I like to think that burning pictures of them actually burns them in real life." Storyboard got an evil look on her face as she said that. _Must... resist... urge to manically laugh..._

Things were silent for a long while. Suddenly, a wild Rarity burst into the room. "Sorry I'm late; Opalescence was being a real fuss when I dropped her at Fluttershy's house!"

"Oh, it's quite all right" Curtain Call said, finally breaking the silence.

"What are we going to do first?" the ever bubbly Pinkie Pie asked.

"Let's bake cookies!" Story, Curtain, and Fashion exclaimed in perfect unison. "We have all the ingredients" Fashion Forward said.

The cookies were finally all baked and out of the oven.

Fashion Forward, Storyboard, Twilight and Rarity were all chatting while waiting for the cookies to bake. Curtain Call and Pinkie Pie were chatting excitedly to each other about parties. Fash and Story both took a deep breath and looked at each other sighing "chocolate" in a dreamy tone**.**

"I feel like I just saw that movie," Twilight muttered under her breath.

Sooner than expected, the cookies were all cool and being devoured. The six mares sat around a fire outside, exchanging lighthearted banter and stories.

"Storyboard," Twilight said. "You're quite adept at making up ghost stories, why don't you tell us one?"

Storyboard, for once, was completely speechless. No pony had told her that she is a good storyteller. It simply had not been done. She plastered on a thoughtful expression. "Hey, can I talk to my sisters for a second?"

The princess shrugged in a 'why not' manner. "Sure. Why bother ask"

The three pony-turned mares walked away, until shrouded in the darkness.

"What do I do? What do I do? Oh, I'm screwed; I am NOT a good story teller. Writing is different; it doesn't require actual human contact and what if I slip up? I'M SO DEAD!" Skye wailed, hyperventilating.

_THWACK! _

"Thanks," Skye said, reeling from the punch Sara had given to her face. "I needed that."

Sammy tapped her chin, as if thinking. "You know? If I had fingers now, I would SO be stroking my non-existent beard right now… But that's not the point. Remember the ghost story book you memorized a couple years back?"

Skye nodded in understanding- it was true. She memorized all 52 stories from that one book. "I think I know what you're thinking… B.M, T.D., or…" Skie gave her two friends 'the look'.

"That one." The three pony-turned-humans said in unison.

"So, what do ya think they're talking about over there?" Pinkie Pie asked, overly curious.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like it is pretty urgent." Rarity said worriedly.

"Oh, I hope Storyboard is fine with telling a ghost story. It seems as though she is freaking out."

"We're back!" came a chorus of bright and cheerful voices, but if you looked closely, they were a bit strained.

"Ok, here is the ghost story for tonight- this is my personal favorite." Storyboard grinned creepily, her face thrown into relief by the flickering flames.

"It's called _Five Feathers_. There once was a little filly. She was a spoiled pony born to a rich family."

"*Cough*Diamond Tiara*Cough*" Rarity said, trying to cover it up.

"Sure, let's call her that. One day, her parents decided to have a party. But" Storyboard said, looking at Pinkie Pie, who was about to say something. "It wasn't that type of party. It was a 'high class' business party. Anyways, Diamond Tiara wanted this specific doll, and since she is a brat, the parents gave in and told her to but the stupid doll. The filly was walking to the toy store, when a hobo came up to her and said 'here, take this doll. It's free; I just need to get rid of the evil thing. Just make sure to put it in its box at night if you value your life.' The greedy little sucker - I mean, filly - took the doll and gave no heed to the hobo's warning. The party passed and the filly was happy. When it came to be bed time, she scoffed at the idea of putting the little Pegasus doll back in its dreadful, stuffy box. So she left it out, 'Twas the fateful mistake."

Pinkie Pie gasped. "And then what happened?" she asked frantically.

"At midnight, Diamond Tiara heard a voice. It was a little filly's voice. It sang_ 'five feathers, five feathers are in your mother's bed, five feathers, five feathers, and now your mother's dead.'_ The mother died. At one o'clock in the morning, the same thing happened, except different. '_four feathers, four feathers are in your father's bed, five feathers, five feathers, and now your father's dead'_. The father died. That morbid song then came again. _'three feathers, three feathers are in your brother's bed, three feathers, three feathers, and now your brother's dead.'_ And like the others, the brother died. An hour later, same thing; _'two feathers, two feathers are in your sister's bed, two feathers, two feathers now your sister's dead'_. Lastly, at four a.m. came the same creepy song in the same creepy voice. _'one feather, one feather is in your bed. One feather one feather and now you're dead.'_ The brat died the worst death of all. With one more family dead, the Pegasus doll took to the streets, in search for its next victim."

Rarity looked just about to faint at that second. "My, Twilight doesn't kid when she says you can tell a mean ghost story"

"Well, I think it's about time to turn in, don't ya'll think?" Curtain Call said. She wasn't tired - on the contrary, she was a huge night owl, but she knew that Skye got grumpy if she didn't get her 'beauty sleep.'

"Great idea Curtain Call! We do have work after all." Twilight agreed.

With that said, the six ponies put out the fire and went inside to get a restful sleep. The last thought that crossed their minds was _Gee, I hope I don't have nightmares tonight._


	5. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Newcomer

Selene Ross was asleep. As usual, she was trying to sleep away her problems. Her three best friends, Skye Korre, Sammy Tipp, and Sara Ana, had disappeared, leaving herself to be the lone musketeer (yeah, turns out there are actually _four _musketeers, not three).

Something prodded her cheek. The thing was scratchy and long. A fingernail, maybe? A scratchy, overly effeminate sounding voice said "Pony? Wake up pony. We need you to find gems for us doggies."

"What the-" Selene blurted, very bewildered. She saw the offender and merely shook her head. Diamond Dogs. _Humph, stupid things, they are._ "Is there a village nearby?"

"No, pony. There is no village for miles."

"Good, then no pony will hear you scream." Selene grinned sadistically. Two of the three Diamond Dogs ran away, but the ring leader remained.

"Stupid pony. You won't hurt me." It grabbed Selene by the scruff of her neck. Only then did she find what was going on odd. Her hands had morphed into hooves, which were a vibrant purple.

_This is getting increasingly weird. Skye probably had something to do with this._ It was a long time joke of theirs, as Skye is incredibly clumsy and accident prone. _'Come to think of it, this is the ponified version of me that I gave Skye. Hang on a minute, she can't draw worth poop. Hey, I wonder if I'm actually in Equestria. If so, I wonder if Skye and Sammy and Sara are here, too? Are they really in their ponified versions? Oh, I sure hope so. I'm kinda bored with my life. Of course, naturally, I get stranded in the Everfree Forest and captured by Diamond Dogs. Well, this is very interesting. Oh, no. this is such a travesty, I'm going to miss the newest episode of both Fairy Tail and Mythbusters. Oh my god, how will I live? No! This is so awful. And for that matter, where in the timeline am I? Pre or post Princess Twilight? Before the Royal Wedding? Or what? Will I be able to meet the mane six? Oh, will I be able to go to Ponyville? But what will my family do while I'm gone? Who will monitor the television while I'm gone? Of all terrible things, this is. The. Most. Terrible. Thing! Who will look after Kratos while I'm gone? Oh, how I'm going to miss my sweet little kittycat!'_ Such was the monologue that raced through her brain. Then she saw the one remaining Diamond Dog. It was staggering drunkenly about, pupils swirling.

Then Selene noticed what she had done. Everything she had thought apparently had left her brain through her mouth, making a long, expressive and confusing rant.

"Let me go, dog." Selene commanded.

"No."

"Let me go, along with a saddle bag filled with some jewels. Or else."

"Or else what, pony."

"Or else I will keep talking in monologue. Except faster and more confusing."

That did the trick.

_Two hours later_

Selene trotted out of the Everfree forest with a saddle bag filled with gems breaking her back. _This is gonna be sore as heck tomorrow, _she thought. _Oh, wait. This is Equestria, so I should start referring to myself as Novella. Novella. I do like that name, I'm glad I chose it then. _As she was deep in thought, she barely noticed the shadow above her until it was nearly too late.

Reflexively, she stepped aside. Perfect timing, too. A bolt of lightning hit the air where she was standing.

"Awww, come on!" a bratty, yet familiar voice called. Rainbow Dash.

_SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ was the only thought in Novella's mind.

"Though, I gotta admit, there are few people who can dodge my signature prank. That makes you 20% cooler in my book. Anyways, you seem lost. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well," Novella lied easily "I was traveling with my friends-we were passing through the Everfree, ya know? - When there was this massive storm. I got separated from them, oh, about three days ago." That was the last time she had seen her friends. "Some Diamond Dogs snatched me. They held me captive for about a day, I assume - I don't know how long, exactly. I took some of their stuff, as I lost mine during the mini typhoon and fought my way out. I wandered around for Celestia knows how long and finally made it out of that hellhole."

"That is sure some story. What're your friends' names? Maybe I know 'em."

"Their names are Storyboard, Fashion Forward and Curtain Call," Novella said, adding _I know because I freaking helped create them_ under her breath.

"Ahh, those three. They came here 'bout two days ago. They seem cool enough, but I can tell, the one with the black mane is a huge egghead. "

"Egghead, huh? Yep; that's definitely her. Though I shouldn't talk."

"Why shouldn't you?" Dash asked. _Can I call her Dash? Is that proper? I only just really, truly met her..._

"Well, because my cutie mark is a book. My name is Novella. My special talent is I can memorize and replicate any piece of literature I read."

"Egghead." RD agreed. She then looked away and shouted "Yo, Rarity!"

A white mare with a brilliant violet mane turned her head.

"Yes dear? Is there anything I could do?"

"This filly here," Dash nodded in Novella's direction, who waved awkwardly. "is looking for her friends. One of whom works for you."

"Oh, you must mean Fashion Forward. Such a dear she is. With a great sense of style too. Now, follow me to the Carousel Boutique. Are you coming, Rainbow Dear?"

Minutes later, they were outside the shop. Rarity opened the door.

"Hello, welcome to the Carousel Boutique. How may I help you?" a cheery, familiar voice said.

"Fash!" Novella cried, launching herself at her friend. Fashion Forward looked shocked - it was that voice.

"Is it really you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Uhday. Owhay elseway owsknay ourway ecretsay anguagelay?" was the response. **[translation: Duh. Who else knows our secret language?]**

"Elenesay?" Sammy said incredulously. **[translation: Selene?]**

"Epyay. I'veway oldtay emthay atthay eway otgay eparatedsay inway ethay Everfreeway Orestfay. Ustjay aysay atthay ouyay etmay omesay angelingschay. Atthay ouldshay explainway everythingway." **[translation: Yep. I've told them that we got separated in the Everfree Forest. Just say that you met some changelings. That should explain everything.]**

While this exchange in Pig Latin was taking place, Rainbow Dash looked at Rarity, who merely shrugged.

Sammy grinned. "Guys, this is my friend Novella. We were traveling together through the Everfree, when my sisters and I met some rogue changelings. That's why I was so suspicious, but this is the real thing, mind you. Hey, I should call Story. She'll wanna hear about this." Fashion Forward took a pocket mirror out. "Story? You there?"

"Yup. What's up?" was the reply. It was coming from the mirror.

_Whoa, Sirius. I thought that Harry smashed your mirror. Cool! _Novella thought.

"Well, look at who finally emerged from the Everfree today!" Fashion said brightly.

"Great! Send her over. I'll get her room ready." Through the mirror, one could see a white mare with a black mane - Storyboard- getting a very familiar book off of the bookshelf.

Rarity blanched at the sight of it.

"Oh, that? That's the spell we call 'Inspiration Manifestation'. It put's whatever we think about into out room. I mean, how else can we get so much stuff with so few bits and time? Story is the only one who has used it, and there is always one of us there in case she does go mad with power. But that won't happen, I mean, when she's not freaking out about minor things, she is pretty laid back."

"Where ever did you find it?" Rarity said, her face completely flushed.

"When there was a storm in the Everfree, we took refuge in a big castle. It was old and run-down. Storyboard, being the big adventure novel fanatic she is, decided to go into the library and start pulling books out, one at a time. Long story short, she pulled the right book and we found it."

Rarity looked very faint. "But how do you control the curse?"

"Control it? You can't control the curse. We stop it. Story is a huge analyzer and concluded from the line 'Only by true word can the spell be broken' - or something like that - that someone must be brutally honest for the spell to wear off. So we had her make something really awful and bam! She was back to normal."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Rarity said to herself, in complete awe.

"Wha-wha-wha- whoa. What was that? Go back a bit. You put everything in your room from that spell, but why didn't you conjure some bits and be done? You'd never have to work again!" Rainbow Dash said, finally.

"Well, we can't simply put more bits into circulation. Just think about what that would do to the economy!" Novella cried.

"Whatever. I still think you're stupid for not doing that," was the reply from the cyan Pegasus.

"Well, with that said," Fashion Forward said, cutting off all argumentation. "Let's get you home, shall we? Story should have your room finished by now."

The two human turned mares trotted off, heading to their new home.

**Authors Notes: **

**Skye: Finally- I keep forgetting to add these... Anywhos, Sorry this took so long to update, but working on this fanfiction along with The Hydro-Alchemist, I learned 2 things. One: I am not good at keeping to a schedule (I'll try to update a fanfiction once a week, give or take). and Two: I need a beta reader/editor. Speaking of which, she has finally arrived. My Beta reader/Editor person. I meant to introduce her earlier, but I'm a forgetful person. Without further ado, I introduce her to you. *In big announcer voice* Welcooome Selene Ross, AKA Novella. Would you like to say a few words?**

_**Selene: Yo. I do this when I have time. Pay has not yet been forthcoming, so please pester the author until she pays up.  
**_

_**Just kidding. **_

_**But seriously. This is pretty fun, even though my job consists mostly of spell-check, grammar check, and omitter-of-blatant-pop-culture-references. I prefer to take a more sarcastic, subtly humorous tone. Let's hope our styles don't clash!**_

**Skye:...**

**Skye: With that said, I bid you goodbye. **

**_Selene: Oh, and as my friend so very elegantly put it, I'll be beta reader and editor for all stories. Bye, y'all!_**


End file.
